


Stone cold truth

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantastic Racism, Fights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan and Kurt had been sent by their guild to help a faraway village in a tropical region of the continent.
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner
Kudos: 4





	Stone cold truth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lande di Fandom's "Esploratori del polyverso", prompt: jungle

Logan and Kurt had been sent by their guild to help a faraway village in a tropical region of the continent. Since it was so far away from their headquarters, a mage had teleported them to the closest big city, where a couple of rent horses had been already prepared with supplies for the following travel.

Surprisingly, during those couple of days spent on horseback no one bothered them, not even bandits; it was a big surprise for both the adventurers, who were used to being attacked on the road. There was only one thing ruining their otherwise peaceful travel: Logan complaining about the heat. A lot.

Kurt understood him, really, both of them were used to colder climates, but at least his lover was half naked unlike him! When he had had enough of it he cast Silence on him. He smiled and sighed in relief, no sound coming out of his mouth either since he was inside the spell’s range too.

Logan glared at him, gesturing for him to lift the spell, but the tiefling simply shook his head with a smile. The barbarian flipped him off, to which Kurt answered by blowing him a kiss.

Needless to say the half-dwarf was sulking for the rest of the trip, barely talking even when the spell faded.

When they reached their destination they were pleasantly surprised to find out that the village was quite big, with many houses and shops, a decent sized tavern and even a blacksmith; it was surrounded by a wooden wall, clearly to protect it from attacks of beasts and bandits.

They dismounted near the tavern, then Logan took both reins and lead the horses to a stable attached to the inn while his partner walked inside.

Kurt felt every patron look at him as he approached the bartender, silence filling the room. He should have been used to it since it was like that more often than not, but every time he felt himself grow tense, his heartbeat accelerating and his stomach contracting almost painfully. He didn’t have time to speak, though, since the man behind the counter prevented him to.

“We don’t serve your kind here,” he almost growled, glaring at him.

Kurt smiled awkwardly at him and fiddled with his medallion, the symbol of his god.

“I’m sorry, I think there might be a misunderstanding…” he tried to explain before being interrupted.

“Get out of this town, hell spawn!”

Kurt took a step back, almost faltering for the brutality of those words, only to feel a familiar hand pressed on his lower back.

“Is there a problem here?” Logan asked, glaring back at the bartender.

“Yes, we don’t serve filthy demons and their friends!”

The cleric tried to prevent his lover from snapping at the other man, but even if he grabbed the barbarian’s shoulder he couldn’t make him shut up.

“Then you can fucking die, for all I care! I wish you get ripped apart by the monster you’re worried about!” he shouted, showing his medallion with the guild’s seal. He grabbed Kurt’s hand and turned around. “Let’s go, they don’t deserve help!”

The tiefling stumbled behind him as Logan pulled him out of the tavern and towards the stable to retrieve their horses.

“Logan, wait!” he weakly said, but to no avail.

The half-dwarf let go of his hand only to begin untying the reins from the poles.

Kurt massaged his hand, which was a bit sore; he didn’t say anything to Logan because he knew he didn’t wanted to hurt him on purpose, it was just his barely contained rage that made him lose a bit of control over his strength. He gently put his hand on the other’s arm to catch his attention.

“Logan, please, stop. If we get back without killing the monster we won’t get paid.” He tried his best to sound calm, even if his heart still ached for the hate he unjustly received.

“I don’t give a shit about money!” the barbarian shouted, turning to look at his lover. He was clearly on the verge of raging. “These racist pieces of shit don’t deserve our help, not after how they treated you! We’re leaving now and they can fucking die!”

Kurt smiled at him, caressing his cheek to help him calm down.

“I understand your point and I thank you for your feelings about it, but we can’t let these people die. Even if they’re hateful they’re still people.”

Logan closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his clenched fists slowly opening up. When he looked back into his lover’s eyes he was still angry, but not furious.

“I don’t get how you can still care about assholes who openly hate you. You’re too good for them. Hell, you’re too good for this world in general.”

Kurt chuckled.

“I’m not the only good person in this word. There’s some good anywhere and they don’t deserve to die because of a few assholes.”

Logan grumbled some more complaints, but tied their horses back to the poles.

The cleric smiled and gently kissed him; the other hugged him.

“But we won’t stay at the tavern, I don’t wanna give my money to an asshole.” He asserted.

“Yes, mein Liebe, I agree.”

“Let’s find a shop to buy some fresh food.”

As they walked out of the stable an old man approached them.

“Excuse me, are you the monster slayers we called for?” he asked, squinting a bit to focus his eyes on them.

“Yes, we are.” Kurt answered before Logan could tell him to fuck off. “Is there a problem?”

“Oh no, not at all!” the old man smiled and the adventurers noticed he was missing more than a few teeth. “I’m here to thank you for your speed! You see, we are a bit isolated here, I feared you’d come too late. But come, come, I’ll offer you some tea and explain everything.”

The other two looked at each other in confusion and shrugged before following him to his house.

It wasn’t one of the biggest in the village, nor one of the smallest, and it was clean and in order. The entrance looked like some sort of office, but the old man guided them further in, into a comfortable living room with enough chairs for them all already gathered around a short table.

They sat near each other while their host made tea and brought them all a steaming cup.

“So… who are you exactly?” Logan asked as he put his cup on the table to avoid its heat as much as possible.

Kurt elbowed him, but the barbarian looked at him and gestured that it was a fair question.

“Oh my, my memory starts to get tricky, I thought I had already introduced myself!” the old man replied, not even a bit offended. “I’m the major of this village, sort of. I try to make things work and get everyone to get along.” He sipped his tea as if he didn’t feel it burn his tongue. “I’m the one who sent a letter to your guild to ask for help. You see, we used to let our cattle out in the pasture both day and night, but recently we had to lock it all up inside the walls because they disappeared. Not the first time, mind you, but it _is_ the first time that we can’t even find the remains of them. And when a few men went to look for them they completely disappeared too. You see, we clearly need some expert’s help.”

The adventurers nodded as they listened to the story.

“You did the right thing calling us. We’ll find out what’s happening and fix it if we can.” Kurt replied with a smile.

“Ah, thank you, thank you. Will you stay at the tavern? The food is quite nice there.”

“No, the bartender’s an asshole.” Logan promptly said with a disgusted look.

The cleric elbowed him again, to which the barbarian looked confused again as for the reason why.

The old man sighed.

“Damn Damien. I’ll talk to him, don’t you worry, I’ll get you to stay for free.”

“There’s no need…” Kurt tried to reply, but he was cut off by a quick hand motion.

“No, no, Damien has to learn that his actions have consequences that he won’t like. He’s always been problematic, I hoped the tavern would make him a better man.”

They all walked back to the tavern, where the old man harshly scolded Damien for his rudeness and ordered him to apologize and serve the adventurers for free. The bartender tried to protest, but they all fell on deaf ears as the major threatened him to make him clean the stables along with the young boys who were just starting to work.

Kurt felt embarrassed for Damien, while Logan gloated in his humiliation; he planned on ordering a lot of food and beer, more than he usually would, just out of spite.

The bartender was forced to behave, even if he clearly wasn’t happy about it.

The next day, the two adventurers walked out of the village to explore the surrounding jungle.

They had to start cutting vines and bushes pretty soon in order to walk freely.

It was getting hot fast, it was humid and there were too many insects that tried to bite them for Logan’s liking. His mood soured rapidly, he was growling as he kept on cutting a path in the underbrush.

Kurt wasn’t in a better mood either, his robes getting wet and adhering to his body, hindering his movements while his hair dripped on his face. He had to wipe himself many times in order to get his own sweat out of his eyes.

He was just wiping them again when he heard Logan curse under his breath.

“Basilisk! Don’t look!”

Kurt froze, keeping his eyes closed as he reached for the other’s shoulder and grabbed it.

“Are you all right?” he whispered.

“Yeah, I closed my eyes just in time. This’s gonna be a bitch to kill.”

Before Kurt could reply Logan shouted in rage and ran forward.

The cleric heard the sound of swords against hide, then of cursing and a thump as if someone had fallen on the ground. He heard the monster growl and his lover scream in pain, and his heart started beating fast inside his chest. He had to do something, he had to save him!

He clenched his medallion and prayed for his god to guide his hands, then he focused on the sounds and casted a lightning bolt at it. He heard a tree fall down and the growling get louder towards him.

He breathed heavily, stepping backwards and stumbling on a root, falling on his ass with a scream of surprise and fear. He heard the monster’s heavy steps getting closer to him and he felt his panic rise. He blindly casted another lightning bolt.

The basilisk shrieked in pain as the magic burned his muzzle, angrily charging towards the cleric.

Hearing all that commotion far from him, Logan opened his eyes and looked straight towards the monster, shouting in rage before attacking it again. He jumped on the basilisk’s back, ignoring its spike and sinking both of his blades between its shoulders and neck.

The creature screamed in pain, uselessly trying to buck him off, but the barbarian was holding on his swords too strongly to get himself off.

Since the noise was so close to Kurt that he could clearly imagine the monster being right in front of him he prayed not to be trampled on as he focused and casted the strongest lightning bolt he could summon; he felt the electricity gather in his cupped hands, crackling threateningly, and he threw it straight towards him: he heard the basilisk’s shrieks get weaker, he smelled the burning flesh where he had hit it, and lastly he felt the ground tremble as the monster fell on the ground, hopefully lifeless.

Logan had jumped down the creature when he had seen the strength of his lover’s lightning, just in time to avoid it as it pierced through the basilisk’s chest. When the monster fell on its side he got closer to check on it and realised it was dead for good. He breathed heavily, calming down as his rage faded, then he looked at Kurt.

“Good shot, you slew it.” He half-smiled, offering him a hand to stand up.

At those words the cleric finally opened his eyes and smiled back at his lover.

“Pure luck, really.”

“Nah, it’s skill. You knew it was close and you gambled on a killing blow. Good job.”

Logan grunted as he pulled him up, his wounded arm totally not happy with the effort.

“You’re bleeding!” Kurt worriedly noticed.

He promptly placed his hands on the wound to close it, sighing in relief when he saw the blood stop flowing down the other’s arm.

The barbarian shrugged, then he wrapped his other arm around his lover’s waist to pull him closer to him.

“Well, now we know why there’s no corpses around, no one notices weird-shaped rocks in this tall grass.” He joked.

“Yes… let’s look around a bit, maybe we can find the missing men.”

From the disturbed plants and broken branches they could tell they had entered the monster’s hunting grounds, so they just needed some time to find some broken ‘statues’: some pieces they recognised as animal’s limbs or other parts, while others were clearly human. They retrieved a couple of arms and legs, half a torso and one head, it’s face distorted in terror.

Kurt prayed for them while Logan gathered them together in a bundle and loaded them on his back to bring them back to the village.

When they came back it was almost sunset, but as soon as someone saw them come back many people gathered around them.

They explained what had caused the animals’ disappearance and why they had found no rests. They were reluctant to show the men’s parts, but they had to when they were asked if they had found them: as soon as Logan opened the bundle many people screamed in horror or started crying. A woman snatched the head and hugged it tight to her chest, weeping openly for her lost husband.

The major walked to the exhausted adventurers and thanked them for their service in a sad tone, sighing as he turned towards a carpenter to tell him to get some coffins ready for what remained of the brave men that they had just lost.

Logan and Kurt let the whole village mourn their dead, walking to their room in the tavern to get some rest. None of them liked giving those kind of bad news, especially since they were supposed to help people.

That day was a victory for them, but they didn’t feel it yet.


End file.
